Comfort Kisses
by hydrogenstarfuel
Summary: Everyone has just a little something that they would like comforted about... Contains NO NSFW, however another story on my profile will be dedicated purely to Undertale smut (not yet published). Please, no flames for anything! You can request a pairing, be it platonic or romantic, as long as it's from Undertale! There is some swearing.
1. Cuddle Storm ((Papyrus x Mettaton))

**This is set in an AU where there is weather where the monsters live and everyone can feel and hear and stuff… just for fanfiction reasons. **

**_If you would like me to make another chapter_ with different characters or pairings, send me a PM or leave a review that specifies: Do you want it to be in a platonic (friendly only) sense, or a romantic sense?, which characters will be in it, who will be doing the comforting, and the outcome of the event. I think if it's a ship I like I'll even do smut if it's requested... Have a nice day! -Felix**

 _Crack._

A bright white light, with a faintly yellow hue, lit up the sky, accompanied by a loud bang of thunder that seemed to be purposely trying to burst everyone's eardrums.

Mettaton yelped, drawing his knees to his chest, afraid. This was the first storm he'd experienced; ever since leaving his creator's laboratory in Hotland about a week prior. There wasn't anything like this there… maybe a light trickle here and there, but that quickly hit the ground and dissolved away into wispy steam that intertwined itself with the air surrounding it, disappearing completely.

The robot mumbled nonsense phrases to himself flinching as the harsh drumming of the rain against the roof grew louder. He didn't understand why he had decided to stay with the two skeleton brothers- oh wait. He didn't. Alphys had left on a honeymoon with Undyne, and quite simply dropped him with Papyrus and Sans.

It wasn't like Mettaton didn't like the duo. It's just… he wanted _attention._ With his broadcast shut down temporarily, as he needed to access Alphys's lab to run it, the withdrawal from the excitement of hosting a television show was really getting to him. The thing was, Sans wasn't one that tended to get along with Mettaton. He was always making jokes. Jokes that would ruin the robot's ratings. Papyrus wasn't so bad; in Mettaton's opinion, he was decently attractive, for a skeleton, at least. Tall, broad-shouldered… an ideal look. The issue, though, was how absolutely oblivious he was.

Papyrus never knew when Mettaton was making a move on him, or when he wanted some form of attention. He was also too full of himself… just annoying, really.

There was another loud crack of thunder and Mettaton practically screamed, falling off of his small bed and scrambling to a corner. He was shaking in his neon pink boots. The robot's hands trembled, but he tried to hide his face in them anyway.

Suddenly, the door to Mettaton's room creaked slowly open. In the doorway stood Papyrus, the ever-present skeletal, yet somehow goofy, grin plastered on his face. "I heard a scream! Do you need someone as cool as me to protect you?" He puffed out his chest and widened his stance slightly, stepping into the room.

Mettaton lifted his face slightly, still quivering, but not saying anything. He didn't want to look like a baby, at least not in front of anyone… especially Papyrus. He knew that the skeleton would never let him live it down if he found out he was afraid of storms.

"Huh? Are you okay?" Papyrus looked at him quizzically, smile fading into an expression of concern. He leaned down to get a better look at the man currently cowering in a corner.

Forcing his voice not to shake, the robot spoke up. "Yes, I'm-"

There was a lightning flash, and a soft rumble of thunder. Mettaton screeched anyway, diving for one of Papyrus's legs and clutching it desperately.

"Oh, I see! You don't like storms, do you? You just need a cool guy like me there to protect you!" He grinned widely again, and the robot released his leg.

"No, n-no I don't!" He scrambled back into the corner, face growing bright red. "Leave me alone, that'll b-be all, thank you!"

Completely ignoring Mettaton, two seconds barely had time to pass before Papyrus had taken a sheet off of the nearby bed and snuggling next to the man, spreading the blanket over them.

"H-hey! Get a-away from m-me!" Mettaton insisted, blushing ever harder.

Thunder erupted from the sky once more, prompting the robot to whimper and push himself against Papyrus's side.

"Aww... I used to be scared of storms, too! But then Sans came and helped me, so I'm not afraid anymore. I, the great Papyrus, will help you overcome your fear!" He pulled Mettaton close to him and let out his signature laugh.

"P-please don't... I don't w-want help..."

Papyrus looked somewhat hurt. "Don't you want to not be afraid...?" He mumbled sadly, looking down. "I thought that maybe... I could help..."

"F-fine! Just d-dont make a b-big deal out of it..."

Papyrus beamed and practically threw himself at Mettaton, wrapping his bony arms around him and cuddling against his shoulders. He was surprisingly light for his size, but that was probably from the apparent lack of skin, muscles, or organs.

"Don't shake, please... With such a cool guy to protect you from the storm, you shouldn't be scared..." He frowned again.

Mettaton struggled against the other's grip. "I'm n-not scared!"

"Then why are you shaking?"

"B-because its cold!"

Promptly, Papyrus pulled the robot onto his lap and leaned his forehead on his shoulder. "I can help!"

Mettaton continued shivering, but didn't say anything. It was softer than he expected. Despite the bones of Papyrus's ribs and hips digging into his back and legs, he was warm and cuddly, as if he wasn't made purely out of bone.

"Thank y-you..." Mettaton mumbled, finally letting himself relax against the man's chest, wincing slightly as his ribs dug against him.

There was a moment that passed where no one spoke, leaving only the rain to fill their silence. There was an enormous bang of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightning. Mettaton shrieked and struggled to get away from Papyrus's grip. "You are scared of them, huh?" He seemed to tease a little bit.

"N-no I'm n-not!" The robot yelped in something that sounded like a tearless sob, digging his fingers into the bone of Papyrus's arm.

"It's okay, though! I'm not gonna tell if you don't want me to." He grinned, wincing slightly. "Just stay calm, 'kay? It's just water and a big bang or two in the sky." Papyrus pulled Mettaton back against him and cuddled up against his back, still smiling.

 _"Dammit! Is he teasing me? Does he know that I like him?"_ Mettaton thought and his face flushed again, though he relaxed slightly. " _No... he's too naive for that."_

"Th-thanks... darling..." He mumbled, looking away.

Papyrus seemed to beam, and somehow managed to wink despite his lack of facial muscles, or eyes, for that matter. "Cool guys have to help other, somewhat cool people!"

Mettaton leaned his head back onto the skeleton's shoulder.

 _Maybe... storms weren't so bad._

 _And possibly... one day... he'd tell him._


	2. A Fatal Flaw ((Papyrus x Mettaton))

**Yo! This is a very short Papyrus x Mettaton fic, called "A Fatal Flaw". Basically, Mettaton goes psycho and tries to kill Papyrus, but he comes to his senses and he needs help, and lots of it. Mainly from the coolest skeleton ever that he's just tried to kill. It takes place after the first chapter of this story, so yes, there will be occasional references to it in this. I apologize for taking so long, I feel bad for typing slowly/being busy with other things so I rushed this towards the end… so uh… sorry. Have a cruddy ending. *Slides it over to you and then runs away***

 **Also, on another note, I'm working on a platonic Frisk x Flowey fic, an Undyne and Alphys fic, and I will soon be starting a romantic Asriel x Frisk in a little while, as well as a platonic Sans and Baby!Papyrus ((It's probably going to be called, "Playing Doctor")). It's more than probable that I'll make a Napstablook x Mettaton, as well ^^ the Frisk and Flowey one will hopefully be up tomorrow!**

 **ONE LAST THING. I promised someone that I would write a Sans and Frisk story, but I've decided that it will be it's own story entirely, as I doubt I'd get off my ass enough to sit down and write all of what I need to do in a single chapter… so, until I get everything worked out for that one, I'm just going to be writing a fluff story for them for now, and in a month or so the original idea will become a story.**

 **AHAHAHAHA I lied about that being the last thing. If anyone wants to do a roleplay with Mettaton x Papyrus or Mettaton x Napstablook, I'd be happy to do it with you ;0 Just send me a PM or something and we can arrange it ^^**

Everything hurts. There's no peace in his mind anymore, just anger and sadness and hurt. No, this wasn't the type of pain Mettaton was used to anymore. It was an awful burning sensation that began in the very core of his being, that speared through his soul, leaving scrapes and puncture wounds. That pain spread from his chest to his fingertips, fogging his mind at blocking out all rational thoughts.

Mettaton can't control himself; he needs to kill something...anything... He felt a sharp pang of fear, before shaking his head wildly to try and get these demonic, awful thoughts out of his head.

It began as a habit several years ago, when he offed a small, frog like creature that was locked outside of the ruins. It had felt so amazing, so deliciously hideous and sadistic. Mettaton couldn't stop himself, he would turn into a killing machine at a moment's notice. He'd thought he'd broken the habit, but... No. It was coming back.

Mettaton shuddered, before he felt himself completely lose control to his bloodlust. He needed to wrap his hands around someone's neck and snap their spine, or slowly puncture his victim's lungs and watch the life in their eyes disappear as they died a slow, painful death. Mettaton didn't care who he would soon kill, he'd just pick the closest person; and that just happened to be Papyrus.

Mettaton knew that the naive skeleton was cooking something in the kitchen, presumably spaghetti. How he'd love to crack the skeleton's skull on a kitchen counter top, or pin him down and shatter all of his bones, one at a time… the very thought made him shiver in sadistic delight. He couldn't wait, this was the perfect opportunity! That bastard skeleton, Sans, was gone at work and wouldn't be able to make it home in time, even if there was any way he could know Papyrus was about to be murdered.

Very stealthily, trying to stifle an insane giggle, he peered around the kitchen corner to where Papyrus was working, and recoiled when he was noticed. "Metta! Hi! Do you want some spaghetti? It's made by the great Papyrus!" He turned around, revealing himself to be wearing an apron reading, " _ **Kiss the Cool**_ ". The word, 'chef' was scribbled out with a sharpie and 'cool' was written in with the same marker.

"No, no, I'll be fine," Mettaton chuckled, approaching Papyrus's side and standing almost awkwardly close to the other.

"Oh…" Papyrus looked down sadly, and snuck a peek back up at the robot to see if his face had any signs of pity or reconsideration. By now, Mettaton would have broken and tried some of the skeleton's cooking, but… he wasn't the same person right now.

"Now darling, there's a special request that I must ask of you..." He smiled, warm and deceiving.

"Really?! Is it something that only the cool Papyrus can take care of?!" He immediately grinned and raised his head.

"Yes... I must ask you to not scream too loudly, darling~"

"Can do- wait, wh-" Mettaton lunged for Papyrus, his metal fingers curling around his neck. Papyrus yelped dramatically, trying desperately to shove the other off.

"What are you doing, Metta?! Stop, that hurts!" He yelled as several sharp hits were aimed to his head. He didn't retaliate, not wanting to hurt his friend in this was some sort of cruel joke.

"I told you not to scream, love," Mettaton chuckled and pinned Papyrus against a wall, forcing him against it until there was a soft crack, signalling something in the skeleton's had broken.

"Please, stop! This isn't you, you wouldn't hurt me! Please, it hurts!" Papyrus screamed, feeling one of the bones in his arms crack painfully. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hurt me~? Hurt your dear old friend Mettaton?" He feigned a pout, but his lips twisted upward into an awful, cruel smile. "Why would you be so cruel, Pap, to hurt me?"

"This isn't you, stop! You're going to end up hurt!" Papyrus shuddered at the use of his usually quietly, admiringly spoken nickname. He was growing angry, to the point where he was about to snap.

"Why are you talking about hurting me...? Why would you hurt such a sweet, innocent star like me...?" Mettaton giggled, reaching out to hit the skeleton's head.

Papyrus's hand shot up and caught Mettaton's before it could hit him. " _I. Told. You. To. Stop. It._ "

Oh, shit. One of Papyrus's eyes glowed a fierce, fiery orange, seeming to be a fire within his hollow body. This was an ability that was known only to exist in his brother, Sans.

Mettaton gasped as he was thrown off of Papyrus and slammed against the floor, the other standing over him.

 **/Papyrus no longer believes in you./**

"You aren't going to kill _anyone,_ " Papyrus growled, a major change from his normal happy go lucky attitude. "Or _you will die where you stand._ "

"Oh, will I, now?" Mettaton got to his feet and took a step closer to the angry man. "Tell me, have-" he was thrown against a wall harshly.

"I'm giving you one last chance, Mettaton! You're not like this!"

"This... Is who I am! It feels... Great," he grinned. Mettaton grabbed Papyrus's scarf and tore it down the middle, but it went ignored by Papyrus as he was tackled to the ground, Mettaton tumbling down with him. He straddled his torso, winking and

"Stop!" Papyrus yelled, to no compliance of his request, gasping as he felt his already broken arm break more.

"Mmm, no." Mettaton pretended to think deeply before giving his predecided answer, seeing the fiery light in Papyrus's eye flicker out. He was losing. Losing the fight, losing his will to continue.

Mettaton reached out, about to snap Papyrus's neck, before the skeleton's hand making extremely gentle contact with his chest made him flinch and halt his action momentarily.

"You have a heartbeat," Papyrus whispered, seemingly amazed. "I've always wanted a heartbeat," he said airily, awestruck.

"Oh yes, they are amazing, aren't they? Too bad you'll never have one," Mettaton went to nudge Papyrus's hand away from his chest, but it stayed there, like it was locked.

"People that hurt others don't deserve such a cool thing as a heartbeat," suddenly, Papyrus had thrown Mettaton off of him, both eyes aflame now. He seemed to glow with the very same orange aura.

The robot tried to shove him back down, but he didn't budge. He began to fear for himself... Would the skeleton take his revenge...?

Papyrus bent down so he could be level with Mettaton, sending shivers down the robot's back. His hollow eye sockets bore into Mettaton's soul, seeming to try and burn him with the orange flame.

Suddenly, Mettaton felt everything rush back. He had hurt Papyrus, the poor skeleton who had taken care of him for two weeks now after Alphys went on a trip with Undyne. The one who had stayed with him out of the purity of his heart when he was trembling over a thunderstorm that first night. The one who so gleefully trys to help everyone that requests it.

"I'm s-sorry," Mettaton breathed, seeing all the damage he had caused. A crack running up the skeleton's arm, chips in the bone in other places. "I couldn't c-control m-myself, I-"

The lights in Papyrus's eyes faded, and he crawled towards the robot, who flinched out of fear. "Hey. It's alright. I'm not mad at you..." he said quietly, pulling Mettaton into his arms. "I understand... Sometimes I lose control, too." He tensed as the robot let out a gasping sob, clutching at the ripped scarf as if it were a lifeline.

"It's okay now, don't cry, okay? I didn't hurt you, right?" He asked, completely ignoring the searing pain all over himself.

"I'm f-fine, but y-you a-aren't, you idiot... You look... Broken..." It was true. Papyrus had cracks in his bones only from tonight.

"It's fine, Metta." He reached up and ran his bony fingers through the robot's silken hair. "Just stay here with me for now..." There was a pause. "The great Papyrus was pretty pathetic today..."

"N-no you weren't... I w-was..."

"You weren't pathetic, just... Not as cool as me." Papyrus chuckled, his old self coming back to him. "Just don't go psycho again, okay?"

"Deal... Are you... G-going to mention this to Sans...?"

"Nope! I'll tell him I fell and that's why I look beaten up. He'd just get mad at you if I told him what... Actually happened."

"How... Can you still be trying to protect me?! I just tried to kill you!"

"It's not like things will be completely back to normal... I don't think I'm going to be able to trust you." The miniscule spark of maturity in Papyrus had grown to an all time large. "But... I think maybe you're still cool enough to work hard so you can be my friend again."

Mettaton felt his heart shatter at the words, "maybe you can become my friend _again_ ". Damn it... He was supposed to be the mature one! He should have taken it and accepted it. It shouldn't affect him like it did.

"I'm... Not your friend anymore?" Mettaton asked, keeping his eyes directed at the floor as he asked this.

"Well... No..." Papyrus averted any and all possible eye contact.

"You… still like me though, right?" Mettaton's voice shook, his hair falling over his eyes.

"Metta… you know the answer."

"..." The robot suddenly flinched, as if he had been hit. "I… should have… expected you not to like me anymore…"

"What are you talking about? Of course I still like you! You just need to work a bit to earn back my trust."

Mettaton didn't respond verbally for at least three minutes, but instead he wiped at his eyes and whimpered. After a little while, he broke the last lingering bits of silence. "What happens if I go crazy again? I could go after you or Sans or a child… or Alphys or Undyne or someone…"

"I guess I'll have to work with you on that… but, here, this might help for now." Papyrus leaned forward and gave Mettaton a gentle peck on the cheek. He pulled back, his cheeks aflame with a bright pink blush.

"Wh-?! Wh-what?" Mettaton seemed to short circuit, eyes wide and disbelieving. He just didn't understand Papyrus today… he had just tried to hurt him, and yet… he was still being as sweet and innocent as he always was.

Papyrus shrugged. "Well, you have the potential to be better than a friend, you know. And if I were you, I'd try to flatter me. The great Papyrus has selected you out of a plethora of other monsters to be my favorite, bestest person that I also like! Also, if I didn't like you, I wouldn't have forgiven you this easily… I guess if you don't like me, too, it's fine, but consider your options!" Papyrus grinned.

"..." There was a moment of silence before Papyrus yelped out of surprise as he was slapped upside the head, however it was clear that there wasn't ill intention behind the action. "You… you _numbskull!_ I l-like you, too!"

Well, this relationship was going to turn out exciting.

 **I'm so sorry for that ending… I feel like you guys believe that I abandon the stories so much (but the other ones are either completed or are on a temporary hiatus) and believe me I'm not abandoning this one, nor putting it on a hiatus anytime soon.**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY PLOT IDEAS, LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW PLEASE, OR PM ME!**


	3. Cold and Alone ((Frisk x Flowey))

**Yo! There was a request from the lovely Petchricor! It takes place after the Pacifist Run, and I left Frisk's gender ambiguous, but FORGIVE ME IF I SLIP UP WITH IT, I'M SORRY ;p You can interpret this as platonic or romantic, although it leans towards the romantic side slightly more towards the end. The next one will most likely be a short Sans and Frisk fluff (I promised someone to do a lengthier one, however that's going to have to wait so I have time to make it decent and don't have a billion people waiting on me to write their requested story), or a Papyrus and Muffet story. I'M SO SORRY THIS WAS REALLY RUSHED, TOO -Felix  
**

 **((Also, if anyone has a piece of fanart you wouldn't mind me using for the cover of this story, could you send it to me, please? It'd be a big help, as I doubt people like seeing my profile picture on every single story of mine...))**

* * *

 _Why did you spare my life?_

 _Why did you let me go on, at the risk I'd rise again?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Why did you leave me behind...?_

* * *

It was too dark, too quiet, too cold. Too... deserted, too lonely, too sad. No one was here anymore. He knew where the others went, but he could not accompany them. Flowey was stuck down here, settled quietly in the eternally cold town of Snowdin.

No; he's not physically incapable of leaving the underground like all of the other monsters that had previously lived beneath the Earth's surface. It was simply a matter of pride. Never again could Flowey show his face to anyone, whether they knew who he was (or, at least, used to be) or not. He was once so powerful and wicked, but now... after being bested by that stupid human child three years ago, it was all over for him. It suggested that he was weak.  
Flowey _HATED_ being seen as weak.

Perhaps it wouldn't have been as awful if the human had just killed Flowey then and there. Then he wouldn't be stuck here, all alone in the freezing cold darkness of the underground. That was just the thing. Everyone thought that Frisk had such a sweet, gentle, innocent soul; but Flowey could see right through it. He was convinced that they had a cruel, twisted heart. Had they been truly merciful, they would have known that death would be a better fate than being let live, especially after their rough past.

Flowey let his head bob gently, somewhat childishly pretending there was a breeze in Snowdin. It was freezing cold, but he didn't care... even though his roots were frozen to the ground, and had been for at least three days now. He let out a loud sigh, and instantly regretted doing so.

"Hello? Is anyone down here?" A young sounding voice asked from a location that couldn't be seen from where Flowey was frozen to the ground.

 _Oh, drat!_ Flowey recognized that voice, though it was slightly more mature sounding than Flowey remembered it sounding from all those years ago. But it was clear that Frisk had returned.

Flowey was oh, so tempted to call back out to the human and beg for them to take him to the surface, as he shamefully missed being able to converse with any sentient being... and like any monster did, he wished to be on the surface, longing to feel the sun for the first time in many, many years. But, no. He had much more pride than that. And who would even want to speak with such a hideous, cruel menace such as Frisk? Why were they even down here?

Frisk struggled to see through the raging snowstorm. Well, it wasn't exactly like the snowstorms she was used to from the surface world. The moisture from surrounding areas rose to the roof of the cavern and formed clouds, that condensed from the freezing cold temperatures and fell to the ground as small flurries of snow. The snowflakes fell straight to the ground, as there was no wind to aid them in dancing around each other as there was on the surface.

"Hello? Hello! Is anyone there?" Frisk shouted into the white tangle of snow struggling to get to the ground in front of them. "I can help you if you're down here still!"

Flowey remained quiet. letting his stem droop down in an attempt to make him less visible to the human, even though it wasn't a very good attempt. He was bright green and yellow sat in a field of white snow.

"Oh! There you are!" Flowey heard and he shut his eyes, dreading he had been seen, but no. "That's a good little spider. Muffet was worried about you, all alone in the cold like this." Frisk was holding a small, black spider in her hand, taking great care to be gentle as she pet its back.

' _What the hell is she doing? They came all this way for a god damn spider?'_ Flowey thought to himself, twisting around to try and see where Frisk was, although it was a nearly impossible feat, considering the fact the snow falling was too thick to see through.

Frisk stumbled blindly forward, reaching out, satisfied with them self as they felt their fingers wrap around a doorknob. "Ah, here we are! I think..."

Thankfully, the door was open. The human walked inside, blinking to get their eyes adjusted to the bright light inside. The spider was still in their palm, nuzzling against the warmth of their hand. "Oh, this is Papyrus and San's house, not the inn... hmm... I can sleep here, instead. Oh well! I'm not going back outside until this storm stops!"

Flowey could hear faint chuckling through the walls of the house, straining to hear more.

"Here, little spider, just come when I call you this time. Make a web or something, but don't get too cozy, you'll be with your family soon!" Frisk giggled and set the small spider on the counter.

Flowey admittedly longed to be inside of the house where it was probably a lot warmer than outside. Maybe if he called out to Frisk they'd come out and free his roots and take him inside, maybe even take him to the surface- no! He couldn't think like that. He was too prideful to accept, much less so ask for, any help whatsoever. He still felt a minuscule glimmer of hope deep within himself, but he quickly dismissed it and went back to minding his own business, satisfied with hearing Frisk state that they wouldn't come outside until the storm was over.

* * *

"Why is this storm lasting so long...?" Frisk mumbled to them self, frowning. They clutched a pillow to their chest as they sat on Papyrus's old race car bed and gazed out the window. The snow was building up higher and higher, now at least two feet high, although it was getting hard to see in the growing darkness outside. They shook their head. They supposed they would just leave with the spider in a few days for the exit portal. Besides, Sans and Papyrus had left a bunch of dry cereal and canned soup in their pantry downstairs. Why they needed food, or how the hell skeletons could even eat food, was beyond Frisk.

The snow might not have caused much trouble to Frisk, but it was causing major issues to Flowey. The snow was building up around his head and completely surrounding his body, chilling him to the very core. He would have moved, had he been able, but if he tried to rip away from the grounds, his frozen roots would probably pop off as well.

Flowey let out a loud noise that sounded something like a cross between a sneeze and a cough, as he struggled to knock the snow away from his face, ironically with his head, afraid of it suffocating him or completely burying him. His movements were growing slower, trembling from the cold.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hello? Who's out here?" Frisk yelled into the darkness, squinting to try and get their eyes to adjust. "It's cold, you can come inside if you want!" They turned to face the spider, who had strung up a web in the corner of the kitchen. "Hey, do you have any other friends that were accidentally left here?"

The spider chirped a few times, and the human roughly translated it to 'no'. "Please come out? It's okay, it's warm in here and we'll be going up to the surface soon, you can come with us!" They yelled, stepping outside, but not before reaching over and grabbing their striped jacket that was hung over a chair.

Now, Flowey was really considering his options. Stay like this and hope the snow stopped soon and melted rather quickly so he wouldn't freeze to death, or swallow his pride and yell for Frisk to help him. They both sounded awful, but he definitely did not want to freeze to death. He didn't think it would be pleasant.

"Over here!" Flowey half mumbled, half yelled, shutting his eyes in embarrassment. Then he realized; would Frisk actually help him? He had tried to brutally slaughter them and their friends numerous times, after all.

"I'm coming, stay there, I'll come get you!" Frisk yelled, their hands cupping C's above their eyes to try and block the snow flurries from impairing their vision too much. They obviously didn't recognize the voice as Flowey's. They shuffled through the snow, trying to spot who was calling out. There was a few moments where neither of the duo spoke.

"Where are you?! I can't see a thing!" Frisk shouted over the deep rumbling coming from a nearby cave, presumably from the rocks falling inside.

"I can't quite see, either, Captain Obvious!" Flowey retorted, feeling conflicted in terms of emotion as Frisk appeared in front of him. He felt a wave of relief, knowing that he would be rescued. But he also felt somewhat fearful, afraid that the human would simply turn around and abandon him after finding out who it was.

Ignoring the insult, Frisk suddenly stopped in their tracks. "Can you see anything about where you are?"

"I'm down here!"

"Wh-?" Frisk squinted at the ground, before stopping dead in their tracks. "O-oh..." They could now see Flowey, buried up to his head in snow, bright yellow petals standing out against the field of white.

Flowey seemed to shrink back, before he made a noise somewhere along the lines of a growl and a whine. "Help me, damn it!" He demanded angrily, trying to maintain just a tiny speck of the pride he had left in himself.

Frisk was still, not knowing what to do. "F-Flowey...?" Their voice was barely above a whisper, almost not there.

"Yes, yes it's me. Now get me out of here, damn it!"

"... no."

"Wh-why not?! I'm freezing to death!" This was what Flowey had feared. He started to stutter, but whether it was from fear or from the chilling cold was unclear.

Suddenly, Frisk blew up, throwing their hands in the air. "You try to kill me, you try to kill my friends, you threaten to do both even when you're almost dead! But then I fucking decide to spare you so you have a chance of redeeming your worthless life, but now you expect me to help you?!"

Flowey recoiled. He was tempted to say, "What a potty mouth,", but when he tried to, it came out only as a wheeze of breath. He was clearly very startled by the usually quiet human's harsh words.

"Why can't you just fucking move on your own? Are you trying to kill me again? Because I'm not going to spare you th-"

"I'm frozen to the ground."

"Oh...Frisk's eyes softened. " I... Can help you a little..." They moved forward, a hand outstretched.

Flowey struggled for a moment, before he stiffened his stem so he stood up straight, awkwardly. Even though they wore no gloves, Frisk dug at the show surrounding the sunflower monster, keeping their eyes focused on the ground.

"I... Don't need help, you know..."

"Oh really? And who was begging for help a few moments ago?" Frisk's hands stung badly from the cold, but they kept digging. Flowey remained quiet. "You don't have to be so damn prideful, you know... or at least make up your mind..."

There was still silence that lingered over them for at least five minutes.

"There, all done." Frisk stepped back, leaving Flowey sitting there. His roots still had small chunks of ice frozen to them, but he was still free. "Come on, you're going to freeze again if you stay there for too long."

Flowey made an effort to move, but he tipped over. His roots, which he used to either crawl across the ground or push himself forward, were so numb he couldn't move them properly. When Frisk squatted next to him, they asked, "Need help there, sunflower?"

"Don't fucking call me that! And no, no I don't!" He spat, and almost screamed as he was lifted off the ground by the human. "Don't fucking do that, let me be!"

Frisk forced a smile, but it turned sadistic. "I can remember seeing you die, and I don't know where I've seen it from, but I won't hesitate for it to become the future."

Flowey went rigid and stopped fidgeting, letting himself be carried into the warm, welcoming house that once belonged to Sans and Papyrus. Even though it was a dramatic increase from freezing to nice and toasty, the small flower was still trembling as he felt some of the leftover ice melt off of him. "I think we're going to stay down here for the night, then we can go back to the surface." Frisk sighed, setting Flowey on a desk in the corner and walking away for a moment to put their jacket away.

"I'm not going to the surface. Not with _you_."

"Why not?"

"Because I like it down here. I can do whatever I want, and it's not like I want more human bastards like you around me," Flowey tilted his head up stubbornly. "If I wasn't god damn frozen, I would beat you to a pulp right now."

Annoyed, Frisk leaned down so they were at eye level with the flower. "You're not strong anymore, Flowey. You don't have Asriel's soul, you don't have a human's soul, you don't have a monster's soul. You can't do anything, now. But that doesn't mean I'm not forcing you to come to the surface." They spoke gentler than their facial expression would have suggested they would. "Won't you get lonely down here, though?"

Frisk had a point. It was awful down here, at least all alone... it was always either too hot or too cold, and too quiet with no wind or anyone to talk to except the dull gray stones. "No! I'm perfectly fine down here. It's amazing, not having to deal with you," He snarled.

"Suit yourself, I suppose. I'm going to bed. You stay there." Seeing the spider fast asleep in the web it had spun in a corner, Frisk smiled slightly and walked to Papyrus's old room to sleep in.

Flowey grumbled profanities under his breath, staring angrily at the spider in the corner. That lucky bastard... it probably had a nice family to get home to, and friends, and a nice life to pick back up on. He was jealous of the small creature. It was much better off than him...

As the night grew longer and Flowey found himself unable to sleep, he noticed the frigid temperatures that were seeping into the house. That's right, with no more energy or power in the underground, there was no heating. Ugh... at least it was warmer in here than out there. By about a degree. It was getting far too cold to bear, especially when he still wasn't able to move so as to generate more heat. He wanted so badly to be able to swallow his pride and yell out for Frisk to move him somewhere warmer, but he knew that they wouldn't do anything, probably because of how rude he was earlier.

Suddenly, impulsively, Flowey called out. It was worth a shot, at least. Just to make sure... " _Frisk! Frisk? Frisk...?"_ He spoke into the darkness of the house. " _M-may I have s-something w-warm, please...?"_ The flower begged sadly.

Frisk sat up in their bed from across the house. It took them a few moments to remember where they where, why they were there, and who was calling for them. That didn't seem like Flowey, though... asking willfully for help and saying "please"? Either he was planning something bad for them or he was genuinely cold. "Hang on, I'm coming..." Frisk mumbled, dragging them self out of bed. They were dressed in a long, gray tee-shirt with light pink pajama pants patterned with skulls (three guesses on who made those for them), but still felt the freezing bite of the cold.

Flowey yelped as he was picked up suddenly, almost violently by the very sleepy Frisk. "Come on," They yawned, pressing the flower to the warmth of their chest unintentionally as they carried him. "Go the hell to sleep, Sunflower. You don't need to put up the tough guy act this time of night..." They mumbled, eyes half closed as they stumbled blindly down the hall and into Papyrus's old room, collapsing onto the bed. "Don't you dare say you don't want help again, you literally just asked for me to."

The brightly colored flower remained quiet, fighting with himself to not snuggle against the sleep inducing, comforting warmth of Frisk's chest, instead lying stiffly beside them as they pulled a blanket over the both of them.

A few moments passed in silence, before Flowey broke the peaceful quietness. "I think... that I do... want to go to the... surface... with you..." He mumbled, ashamed of himself.

"...oh? You've changed your mind?" Frisk seemed less than thrilled, but didn't seem entirely displeased with it, either.

"Not because of you!" Flowey spat defensively. "I just... thought that maybe... it'd be nicer up on the surface..."

Frisk giggled and teasingly reached out to pat one of his petals. "Sure, you can come with the spider and I. Will you have anywhere to go?"

"... no, but I don't need anywhere to-"

"You know you can stay with me, right?"

There was another pause and Flowey seemed to quiver with something that couldn't be defined as anything at the moment, but was most likely a mix of pure hatred and excitement. He turned to look at Frisk and looked down, before looking back at their face and grinning. "Ooh, this will be exciting!"

* * *

 **I'm so fucking sorry that was so rushed**


	4. Big Boned ((Sans x Frisk))

Comfort Kisses

"Big Boned"

 **My sincerest apologies for being absent for several weeks now. With the upcoming holidays, and me contracting an illness, it's been hard to update any of my stories, really. I'm also writing a new one; however, I plan on writing at least five chapters before publishing the first, so I won't be rushing and sloppily updating every few months, I hope that it will update every week or so. It'll be out soon! Also, THERE ARE NO LONGER NSFW REQUESTS FOR COMFORT KISSES. Take that to a one-shot compilation that will be out soon on my profile. This story will be fluff, the other will be smut… my dirty little sinners ;)**

 **This story seems romantically inclined, but interpret it how you will.** **I also apologize to 'TheSpookster', a user who requested a Sans x Frisk fanfiction a long time ago.**

 **Contains Sans x Frisk, bad bodily images of oneself, minor swearing, and agender Frisk. Also, both of them are adults, though Friskydoodles is slightly younger than Sans. Also I decided that because of MAGIC skeletons would be able to eat and gain weight, though not fat.**

"...how do skeletons even get that fat?"

"How much does he weigh?"

"That skeleton obviously has no self control."

Hushed whispers could have been easily heard from from a corner of the snowy mountainside. Though the voices were quieted, it was obvious they made no real effort to mask their harsh and upsetting words.

As for Sans, who was sitting at his hot dog stand positioned in the opposite corner, he could hear everything. He lowered his gaze, ashamed, to the ground, pushing aside a bottle of ketchup he had been drinking. Was he really so heavy looking that it would inspire the usually kind residents of Snowdin to rudely discuss it, especially within the vicinity of his hearing?

Sans cast a shameful glance at a half-eaten hotdog set next to his bottle of ketchup. What were those, the third bottle and the fifth hotdog? He was disgusting, wasn't he? Eating endlessly like the pig he was… and that wasn't even counting the two times he went to Grillby's for snacks.

All of these beautiful, perfect monsters were all around him living happily, athletically, all the while he was sitting here munching on food and getting fatter and fatter. This was the first time he had made any derogatory statement or conclusion about himself.

As he thought about the other monsters in his life, he grew concerned. Papyrus, his brother, was tall and fit, with a broad chest and shoulders. Undyne, one whom could frequently be seen at his house to see his brother, was sleek and muscular. Mettaton, an idol whom he saw a little _too_ much of was femininely thin. Everyone was perfect except for him.

One of the monsters that had been whispering about him approached Sans. "One more hot dog, please," They requested, looking directly at where his eyes would have been, had they existed.

Sans shot them a spiteful glare. "Listen to me, lady, you don't want to turn into what I am. We're closed." Without bothering to clean the small wooden food stand of the day's leftover food items, the skeleton stood up from his chair and left.

Taking one of his infamous shortcuts, Sans arrived at his home in less than a minute. Knowing that Papyrus wasn't home, he removed a key from the pocket of his ever-present blue jacket and halfheartedly unlocked the door, stepping inside and slamming it shut.

Sans inhaled sharply, pulling his jacket and shirt off of himself. He rest them with care on the faded green couch that lay faded in his living room. Viewing his torso in the mirror like reflection of the blank television screen, he let his usually bright smirk falter.

From his point of view, he was the ugliest, fattest piece of shit there was. Although skeletons could gain weight by eating too much, as any other being, their bodies have nothing to make fat reserves with and thusly, don't gain fat. After Sans had heard all of the negativity about his body that frankly, he had no choice about and couldn't change, he had started to doubt that. He believed he was the most imperfect being there was.

Sans let out a deep, weary sigh and collapsed backwards onto the couch, slipping his shirt and jacket on again. It was precisely at that moment that the door creaked open, and in walked a small human teenager by the name of Frisk.

"Hi, Sans! How was your day?" They smiled and threw themselves onto the couch next to him.

"Hey, kiddo. Oh, me? My day was fine, thanks. What'd you get done?" He forced himself to sound bright, like he usually was. It was so difficult it was painful.

"Uh, well, I… didn't accomplish anything," Frisk laughed. "I was helping your brother build that fort he's been talking out for a while and he sent me home because it was getting late."

"How's that coming?"

"Well, the roof isn't sturdy enough. We'll have to… SHINgle it!" Frisk giggled, remembering the joke as one that Toriel had told them. Sans didn't do as much as smile, he forced an airy, 'heh,' though.

The teenager frowned. "Alright, what's wrong? You don't seem right today."

Sans seemed to flinch. "What do you mean, kiddo? Of course I seem right, I'm me…" He chuckled nervously. "Never better…"

It was clear that the short skeleton was lying. It was evident in the way he spoke, the way he kept his gaze directed down, avoiding Frisk in any possible way, the way he had his knees pulled up to his chest in the fetal position.

"Sans. Please. You're important to me and you've told me that I'm important to you, too." Frisk sat next to him and lay a small, gentle hand on his. "I think I deserve to know why you're upset."

The skeleton sighed, moving his hand away. "It's really… really something that it'd be better if we didn't talk about this…"

"Sans… tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to."

"It'll make you feel better."

"No, it won't! Frisk, stay out of it and let me be!"

"Please, Sans? You mean a lot to me and I don't want you to be sad. Do you not trust me, am I not important enough to you for you to tell me these things?"

Frisk knew that with their argument they had been somewhat unfair, but even guilting Sans into telling them why he wasn't himself was better than them not knowing.

"...god dammit, Frisk… are you sure you want to know?" Sans looked at Frisk, seeming beaten.

"I'm sure." The teenager gave a gentle, patient smile.

Letting out a low, almost pained sigh, Sans sat up, though his knees were still drawn up to his chest. "Well… I **was at work, just minding my own buisness** (ha, get it?), and these… these monsters that I've seen around here a fair few times started talking about the fact that I'm… you know… as… fat looking as I am."

Frisk frowned. "That's… that's horrible, isn't it? They have no right to talk about anyone else's bodies except their own. Are you sure that's what's bothering you, though? You didn't seem upset when people have told you bad things before."

"Today was… it was just… the day that I realized what they were saying was true." Sans looked down again.

"Oh, Sans… none of that's true, okay?" Frisk leaned forward and wrapped their arms around his middle, giving him a comforting hug that they didn't break away from. "You're really look fine."

"You don't understand! Even if you're not just lying for my sake, it won't change the fact that other monsters think that I am!"

"Listen to me, Sans," Frisk looked directly into the skeleton's hollow eye sockets. "If people really think that, are they really important? I'll tell you something… but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

Sans nodded slowly, before Frisk released him from their death-grip of a hug. "Remember when I first met you, and you asked me if I was male or female, and I told you I was agender? I'm pretty sure you know that I wasn't born that way. Biologically, I'm female… but when I was in grade school, say… 6th grade, I began to get bullied because I… 'developed' earlier than everyone else, and I mean, I was insecure about my body as it was. When I decided to transition… you wouldn't understand how hard things became."

The skeleton leaned his head on Frisk's shoulder, continuing to listen to their story.

"I absolutely hated what I was. Because of everyone else telling me that I wasn't… natural. That I wasn't normal. I hated myself when I was female, and I thought that coming out would change that, but I only ended up making everything worse. And… that's when I fell down here. No one cared, it seemed to be almost _normal_. I finally realized that as long as I was happy, no one else's opinions really matter."

"That doesn't relate to weighing a skeleTON, Frisk."

"The moral of the story here is that people don't matter if they think badly about something that doesn't affect them in any way."

"I really appreciate you trying to help, but that's not going to change anything…"

Frisk leaned forward and hugged their friend again, still allowing his head to rest upon their shoulder. "I just really want you to know that first of all, you're made of bone. You can't get fat. Second of all, I… I think you look really great."

Sans' breath seemed to hitch in his throat and his arms, previously limp at his sides, moved and gently returned Frisk's embrace. "Thank you, Frisk. I think you look great, too…" He mumbled, cuddling against his human companion.

"Aw, thanks."

"You're welcome, kiddo."  
"No problem… and just remember what I said, okay? People who mind don't matter."

The Next Day

Sans was sitting nonchalantly at his hot dog stand, drinking a bottle of ketchup as always. It was peaceful as usual, until the whispers from the same people as yesterday started up again. He seemed to chuckle and set down his ketchup bottle, getting up from his seat and walking to the small group of inconsiderate monsters in which they were coming from.

"Eating hotdogs all day… drinking ketchup all day… ugh, disgusting. I bet he'll never get any sort of partner."

"Ahaha, it's kinda funny how you think I can't hear you."

One of the female monsters spun around, shocked and surprised, obviously not expecting him to be there. "O-oh…?"

"I've heard every single bit of shit you've said about me. Rather inconsiderate, huh?" Sans grinned even wider than usual. "It's kinda trippy to think that somewhere out there there are people _thinking the exact same thing about you,_ right? Or at least that you don't matter."

The monster lady raised a hairy eyebrow as her companions fled. "What do you mean, I don't matter? Of course I matter, I tell people what they need to change about themselves." She sniffed and then turned up her nose.

"Hm. You think I need to change? You really think I'm fat? Well I'll have you know that I'm pretty fucking awesome, I guess I can be called fun sized." Sans winked. "And I'll have you know that I do have a partner, they're waiting for me at home. I don't care what you think about me, but keep it to yourself. I'm amazing and I can't change the way I look. Or are you just jealous?" He joked, before turning around, grabbing his bottle of ketchup, and taking a huge swig of the red condiment and grinning, teeth stained slightly red.

Needless to say, the monster turned tail and walked away, very confused and very, very embarrassed.

 **yeah um I'm sorry for the ending i'm a dick**


	5. Change ((Frisk x Chara))

Frisk x Chara

Change

Simple Frisk x Chara story. Both are female. Mentions of violence, bullying, swearing, and drugs. Will be another one out soon with a plot similar to this. Established relationship.

* * *

Frisk gasped out as they felt her books torn from her hands by a tall, lanky figure known to the world as Chris, that seemed to sneer with every single one of their looks that had ever been cast at her.

"Let's see, ah! Science project." From one of the pages, a neatly made poster depicting images of viruses attacking cells. "Hope you like getting an 'F', bitch, 'cause this is mine, now," He grinned heartlessly and shoved Frisk against the wall.

Frisk knew better than to fight back; she was far too… little. Too weak, too small, and much too innocent to ever try to hurt anyone. Tears welled in her eyes and she bit her lip as a desperate attempt not to beg her bully to give her the assignment back. She knew that someone would come, and act as her savior. But she felt with all of her heart that things would be much better off, much less violent if that savior didn't arrive. She knew who it would be...

A new shadow appeared at the end of the hallway as Chris began to walk away. The figure of whom the shadow belonged to began to walk towards them, moving with a certain deadly swagger. Like they knew that they were far more dangerous than most adults locked away in maximum security prisons.

"I'd suggest you'd give that back." Chara spoke without even a glimmer of anger in her voice. "And apologize to Frisk for pushing her."

Frisk's attacker whipped around, surprised. "Another bitch-ass slut? Ha! As if you could hurt me, you pussy!" He continued walking, not unnerved by this.

Frisk could see Chara's head lower slightly, and it appeared as if a shadow went out of its way to be dramatic and shade her face in such a menacing manner it would have frightened anyone. "Ch-chara, no…" the smaller brunette choked out, trying not to cry and holding her science book to her chest. "Don't…"

Without so much as a glance towards her, Chara grinned while Chris reached out to push open one of the double doors leading to another hallway. She glitched out of existence for a moment, a sadistic cackling filling the corridors and she appeared again, in front of Chris.

"What the fuck?! How'd you get there?!"

"I'm not one to repeat myself very often. Give Frisk her stuff back and apologize," Chara, although outmatched by height, widened her stance, unafraid.

"Or else what? I'm not giving Frisk her shit back," Chris scoffed, obviously not anticipating this thin, short teenager, about two grades beneath him to be able to best him. "Get out of my way."

"Well, to answer your demand, which was quite rude, I might add, I will not. And to answer your question? This."

Chara was suddenly at Chris's throat, eyes as red as the blood she was eager to draw. Before her victim could react, she drew a pencil from her pocket and drove it like a stake into one of his eyes, eliciting an agonized scream.

Frisk's assignment fell to the floor and Chara leaned down to get it as if this whole thing was no big deal. She slid it away as Chris slid to his knees, clutching at his eye desperately.

Chara kicked him in the chest, effectively knocking him down and putting one of her feet on his throat. Her hands were casually in her pockets. She put more and more force bearing down on her victim's neck, until he was choking and turning blue.

"That is your warning. If you tell anyone this was my doing, I will kill all of your family before your eyes before I slaughter you, as well. As far as everyone will know, this was an attempted suicide."

Chara picked up the paper, smiling, proud that she had retrieved it without a single crease or bloodstain on it. As a reward for herself, she rummaged through Chris's pockets, pleased when she found an unopened pack of cigarettes. She pocketed it. Suddenly, she realized something.

Frisk.

Frisk was standing in the exact spot she had been as her book had been stolen, tears streaking down her face. She had been screaming for this all to stop, but it went unnoticed by Chara in her sadistic frenzy.

"Frisk, I- I didn't know you didn't leave…" Frisk didn't look up, afraid that they'd accidentally look at Chris, crumpled and bleeding on the floor. "...do you need to go outside?"

She nodded, still looking down and biting her lip to muffle sobs.

Chara stepped over her victim and took Frisk's hand, leading her around his body and taking her into the courtyard. Frisk fell against her, dropping the book and no longer taking the care to muffle her sobs.

"Aw, it's okay, Frisk."

"N-no it's n-not! I h-hate it when y-you do things like that! Y-you promised you'd s-stop! You p-promised!"

"I was protecting you." Chara sat down on a stone step, gently picking up her companion and setting her in her lap.

"I l-love you s-so m-much but that w-wasn't you… I know y-you're not a bad person, I know y-you just w-wanted to protect m-me, but… you're better than that…" Frisk buried her face into Chara's shoulder, trembling. "O-one day y-you'll get c-caught and b-be put in prison… o-or you'll get h-hurt, and I d-don't w-want to see anyone hurt, or-... a-and I'm a-afraid that one day you'll hurt me, too…"

Chara's embrace tightened slightly. "I love you too much to ever hurt you. In the -how long has it been?- two years we've been together I've only protected you. I'll never, ever do anything to bring you harm. I'd rather die."

Frisk looked up, the whites of her brown eyes reddened from her crying. "You're m-missing the point… w-what if one day they take you away…? W-what if o-one day you g-get hurt? P-please, I just w-want you and I to b-be able to be happy together. Just don't hurt anyone..."

Chara frowned. "But this is the me that you've loved…? This is the me that you wanted to be dating!" She didn't know whether to get angry, or to just stay confused.

"I loved you because I could see the light in you, Chara! I loved you because I know you're not a bad person! I love you because you love me back! But I don't love whatever monster you become when you're protecting me!" Frisk was equally as conflicted as her partner, as she wanted to run away and never look back, but she also wanted to cling on tighter and never let her go until she became as pure hearted as she was.

"Frisk… It's not easy for me. You can handle your anger so well and-" Chara made a noise of angry frustration. "I'm not smart. I'm not a jock. I don't have any special abilities that students can know about…. I'm not respected. If I can't be respected, I want to be feared."

"So that's why you get scary…?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Do you think… if… maybe… we worked together to find something that you were really amazing at that you'd get less angry? For me?"

Chara sighed. "Sure, I guess… but don't expect me to find anything I excel at, okay? Now stop crying," Her voice hushed and she let Frisk lean heavily against her, tilting her face upward and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Frisk blinked hard, trying to rid her eyes of tears, letting a tiny smile slip. "I never said anything about not kissing me normally, though," He lifted up her hands and guided Chara's head to hers, giving her a loving, gentle kiss, full of love and trust.

The tips of Chara's ears went red, even though she had kissed her girlfriend many times before. Even now, it seemed unreal. How'd she end up with such a beautiful girl as Frisk?

She broke away, smiling. "Now, I'd love to sit here and kiss you all day, but… I don't know about you, but we should probably leave school grounds," She laughed a little, hoisting her partner up, who emitted a soft yelp of surprise.

"I love you," Frisk muttered, enjoying being carried, though the circumstances weren't to be favored. Running away from school in the middle of the day after her girlfriend had beat the shit out of a bully? Not the most romantic thing ever.

But did that really matter? She knew she was loved, if Chara was willing to attempt to give up violence for her. An innocent, pure young woman and a dangerous, tainted young woman; could there really be any better of a match?

* * *

Sorry, the ending was rushed and I can't write for crap.


	6. Lift Your Spirits ((Sans x Napstablook))

**Sans x Napstablook**

 **Lift Your Spirits**

 **I feel numb. I'm sorry if this story is emotionless. Request from anon.**

"Are you Mettaton's cousin? Hello? Anyone in there?" Sans beat the door in a steady rhythm with one of his skeletal hands.

He didn't let up knocking until he could hear a sad sigh from inside, and the door was open. A ghost was standing in the doorway, having somehow opened the door without visible hands. "H-hello…"

The ghost's voice was quiet and warily gentle, as if he was afraid of being too loud. He seemed to be a depressing aura about him, evident from his sad eyes and frown… one probably wouldn't have had to even see him to know that this creature was most certainly not a happy one.

"You're Mettaton's cousin, yeah?" Sans rolled his shoulders. He wasn't used to walking much, especially not walking all the way to the Dump. "My bro's got a date with him and I wanna know if I should beat the robotic snot out of him or not." He said this casually, as if not threatening one's cousin.

"Uh, y-yes, I am… Mettaton is, uh, not a bad guy… he's nice but a little full of himself…" The ghost muttered, and stepped back, beginning to close the door. No one had really stayed to talk to him for more than a single question before, no one wanted to be around him.

"Hey, hey, open the door again, will 'ya?. You a'ight? You don't seem, uh, all that great." Sans, moving faster than he was often viewed as being able to, blocked the door with a foot and forced it back open. "So, what's your name, ghostie?"

"Napstablook..." Napstablook murmured quietly, somewhat pleased to have someone ask about how he was doing, though he didn't answer that question. "A-and you?"

"The name's Sans. So, you didn't tell me if you were alright. Are 'ya feeling a bit _ghostly_?" Sans grinned, putting his hands in his pockets, obviously quite proud of himself.

"That's… quite culturally insensitive, actually… but… yeah, I am feeling down…" Napstablook opened the door fully again. "Would you, uh, like to come in? It's fine if you don't, I mean… you're probably busy-"

Sans phased through Napstablook, walking inside and cutting him off. "So, why are you down in the dumps? Ha, I didn't even mean to make a joke about where you live, but I did. Heh," He chuckled.

"That's equally as rude…" He shied away from the skeleton, sitting on the floor so he was leaning against a wall. "And I don't know why I'm sad…"

Sans sat on the floor directly in front of Napstablook. "Well, even if you don't know why you're sad, I've got some puns to _lift your spirits_ … I find them quite _humerus_ , so you might, also," He winked and grinned.

Napstablook, caught off guard, stifled a giggle, turning away to hide his amusement from Sans. "There we go! That was a laugh! C'mon, buddy, why are you trying to hide your laughter? Laughing is fun!"

The ghost looked down in embarrassment. "I-I don't know why… It doesn't feel natural…"

"What doesn't feel natural? Laughing, or not trying to pretend like you don't absolutely love my puns?"

"The second one…"  
"Well, it's not like laughter is a bad thing. Well, it depends what you're laughing at… Heh. Don't even get me started on _that_. Anyway, you're pretty cute. Why not make yourself cuter and let yourself enjoy life?"

Napstablook felt his soul give a sad tug, as if it were a heart. He suddenly felt like simultaneously crying and smiling. He was unsure if Sans' compliment was just a compliment, or if he was flirting. Either way, it reminded him of a better, less stressful time…

He remembered Mettaton, before meeting Alphys, being playful and a nice cousin. He'd call him adorable, and say that he would be perfect to be a DJ on his show, when he got famous. Everything was great- until he got his corporeal form and left him. He had only seen him on the television since then, living in isolation from the world unless actively sought out.

"...bud? You okay? You're spacing out on me a little…" Sans reached towards Napstablook, expecting to suddenly be able to touch him, but his hand just passed through, as if the ghost was nothing more than a thought.

"Should I, uh, leave? I can if you w- oh." Sans had started to get up, but ceased when he saw Blooky. His former desire to laugh and cry and the same time? Yeah. That had been accomplished, or really, the crying half had been.

"Did I say something? Did I do something? What's up?" Sans reached out to try and touch Napstablook again, not caring that he phased through. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around his form, though not being able to touch him.

Had ghosts had throats, Napstablook's breath would have hitched in his. "Y-you d-didn't do anything wrong…"

Much to Sans' surprise, Napstablook's form somehow began to materialize with pulses of a light gray, until it felt like he was holding a warm clump of sheets, though he stayed the same, appearance-wise. "Then what's with the bipolar thing going on…?"

"I j-just… m-miss nice people…" The ghost's now holdable head rested against Sans' shoulder.

"Aw, don't be _bonely_ … doesn't Mettaton come over to visit you? And what about when you go into town?"

"I don't go into town… and I haven't seen Metta for a few years now… I w-want to see him again, but…"

"He and Papyrus are coming back to my place after their date, why don't I take you back, too? You can hang out with me for a while and meet my bro, and then see your cousin."

Napstablook's eyes shined and he sat up. "R-really? You'd really let me?" He seemed overjoyed.

"Yeah, sure. My home ain't much, but it'll do. Wanna head back now? It's a long way."

"Yes, please!"  
"But you've gotta promise me that you if you're bonely, that you'll come visit me, a'ight? Now let's go."

"...i promise, but only if you promise to stop making those God forsaken puns..."


	7. On The House ((Grillby x Gaster))

**Gaster x Grillby**

 **On the House**

 **There's a smut story coming out soon called, "A Bit More Than Kisses" which is like this story, but it is a smut compilation instead of fluff. If anyone has requests so I can get inspired, tell me, please.**

 **I'm sorry if this story seems emotionless. I feel numb.**

Gaster sighed as he pushed open the heavy, wood doors that teased tiny glimpses of light from the interior of a certain restaurant he had taken a liking to. No, it wasn't really the restaurant he liked, though the cozy, homely atmosphere was quite enjoyable, but instead, the bartender.

It had been three weeks since Gaster had met Grillby after wandering inside the bar during a frigid storm of snow and ice, looking to avoid the cold weather. Back then, it had been platonic, no romantic feelings whatsoever were shared or maintained by either of them. Just a stoic fire elemental helping a lost scientist out of the kindness of his heart.

But, now, things were so much different… Gaster had visited Grillby's to pay the barkeep a visit, and felt himself desiring to return again after getting to know him a bit better. The third time he visited, Gaster knew he was head over heels. This was quite regrettable, considering the fact that he, a shy scientist, would ever be daring enough to request his romantic company… and that there was barely even a miniscule chance a tall, strong, handsome bartender like Grillby would take a liking to _him._

Gaster had been drunk when he let it slip about his sexuality and feelings. He had never had alcohol before in his life, but it turned out skeletons, or at least Gaster, had very low alcohol tolerance. Who knew?

He could vaguely remember being cradled by arms that emitted a faint warmth that betrayed their scalding hot appearance, wrapped in a tight embrace, and a whisper of words so quiet they could have easily been caught and drowned out by the wind.

"I love you, too…"

Gaster hadn't gone back since. He had been far too embarrassed, though he had a fairly valid excuse to make up for this lack of presence. His experiments regarding one of his newest inventions, dubbed "The Core", were growing extremely difficult to conduct safely. He already had an indent in his face caused by haywire machines, that ran from one of his eyes to the back of his skull. He didn't really care after it stopped hurting. For science.

The bar was completely void of all noise and occupants, save for the soft crackling and occasional pop of flames, signalling that Grillby was nearby. Most likely cleaning dishes in the backroom… _oh._ That's right, it was after hours, wasn't it…?

Gaster jolted and turned around, a wave of relief rushing over him that he wouldn't have to face Grillby, until-

"Leaving so soon? I would have taken great pride in considering I was more hospitable."

Gaster's shoulders clenched and he slowly turned around, his face blushing a vibrant shade of green that he hoped wasn't noticeable. Grillby was leaned over, his head supported by a fiery arm that rested on the bar counter. He must have heard the doors open and went to investigate who had entered.

"I'm- I'm sorry, but, uh," Gaster stumbled over his words. "I remembered something important, I, uh l-left the s-stove on… I, um, forgot to f-feed Pap-" he hit himself in the head for making up two awful lies, that weren't believable in the slightest.

Grillby waited in silence for a few moments before speaking again. "I'll get you a drink. Sit." He motioned to a barstool, and Gaster mentally thanked the bartender for not simply calling out his lies.

"I d-didn't bring m-money…" he had, of course, but he was just trying to get out of there.

Another elongated silence, something Grillby was known for. He turned around and started pulling various items out of dusty cabinets, appearing to be making some sort of concoction. "It's on the house," he murmured, his back still turned.

Curse that damn man's good manners! "O-oh… Thanks…" slowly and hesitantly, Gaster took a seat on one of the bright red barstools in front of the counter, nervously folding his hands in his lap.

Grillby turned around with a glass filled with dark looking liquid. He took a look at Gaster's face and frowned, setting the drink on the table and leaning over the counter to gently run his fingers down the crack in the scientist's face, magically cooling the flames on his hand so they wouldn't burn him.

"This wasn't here before…"

Gaster flinched at even as gentle a touch as that had been, conflicted between moving away or leaning into it. "... It was f-from a, um, e-experiment that didn't quite go w-well," Gaster explained.

"You should be more careful," the flame elemental criticized lightly, his touch lingering a moment longer before he pushed the drink towards Gaster. "Your safety is more important than research."

The shy skeleton felt the corners of his mouth curl upwards into a bright smile and grew noticeably more comfortable. "I'd like to think that what you said was true, but… it's a greater cause than I am."

Grillby inhaled sharply. "There is no such thing as a cause greater than one's life…"

"This one is… it will help so many people, and it isn't like I'm all that important-"

"You have two sons, Doctor. You're why they're here and you're the only love they know. They would cry if you died, and so would I." Grillby bowed his head, still solemn.

Gaster fought back another blush. "I suppose… and, please… my name is Gaster and I'd want friends to address ms as such."

"Friend? Hm. Alright. Friend."

"...do you not want to be friends?"

"Of course I do. I simply assumed, perhaps wrongly so, that our relationship was no longer as simple as a platonic friendship."

Gaster flinched. "I-i mean… do you _w-want_ it to be… more than a friendship…?"

"Would you appreciate an honest answer?"

"Yes, I would."

"Then I'd like to trouble you to close your eyes for a moment."

Gaster gave Grillby a look mingling fear with confusion, but he closed his eyes. It wasn't like he didn't trust the flame elemental, he'd do anything he asked of him. This was just… an odd request.

The scientist could hear heavy, yet graceful footfalls approaching him. He was tempted to open his eyes, but kept them closed, as he had promised. Suddenly, his head was lifted and he felt warmth and an almost static-like tingling sensation as Grillby gently touched under his chin. A shiver ran up his spine.

Gaster's head was tilted upwards and he felt fire, with its heat magically cooled, press against his mouth. His shoulders clenched, and his eyes opened quickly. The flaming bartender was _kissing him._

Gaster stiffened, unknowing of what he should do. He stayed completely still, conflicted between hating it and loving it, until Grillby moved away.

"Do you understand what that means, Doctor?"  
"M-my name is G-gaster," Gaster stuttered, shoulders clenching; he could barely think straight enough to correct him. "Y-yes I do," his voice was quaking.

"And would you care to explain to me what it means?"

"You l-like me?" He was too shy to say 'love'.

"Yes. And would you be ever so kind so as to tell me what you think of me, as well?"

"..." Gaster looked up at the flame elemental, and stood up, his fingers hooking around his collar and pulling him down to his eye level. "I l-love you."


	8. Somnophobia ((Underfell Sans x Sans))

Somniphobia

Sans x Serif

((Note: Serif is the name I decided to give Underfell Sans.))

 **((I apologize in advance for their personalities. I have never been adept at writing Sans; nor any variations of him. Sorry for being weird lately, some stuff went wrong but it's all good now? Uh, and by the way, this chapter touches on abuse… Also, as with all of my stories, I ask you to please keep an open mind. I know not a lot of people like this ship, but you can ignore it if you don't like it** **3** **))**

 **((For the smut story coming out soon, what pairing would you like to come first?))**

Had one not been acquainted with Serif, many would have believed that after a skeleton suffered from sleep deprivation for an excessively long time, they wouldn't show any signs of it, aside from being tired. But to those who had been sharing a house with him, like Sans, Serif's brother, and Sans' brother, they would know quite well what someone could be like after going about a week without so much as an hour of sleep.

Serif's appearance was a complete and utter mess; his jacket was disheveled and dirty, his shorts were almost always on backwards, and he rarely took care to put on shoes anymore, if he even remembered in the first place. Although he had no eyes and rather only had holes where they would have been, Serif's eye sockets seemed even more deeply-set than they normally were.

The original Sans had secretly been keeping tabs on him since he noticed Serif appearing more and more weary with each passing day. He was smart enough to understand that Serif's Papyrus wouldn't care enough to address the issue, that the original Papyrus would be too clueless and wouldn't be able to adequately provide assistance had he noticed, and that Serif was too stubborn to help himself. He decided that he wouldn't take action until he was sure things really were severe enough that he would have to step in and find the problem.

The day when Sans decided that Serif needed help was the day that he stumbled out of his room, dizzy and weak, and let the gentle, comical Papyrus give him a huge, swooping hug without so much as a single word of complaint. He also didn't appear to be angered or even affected in the slightest by his own brother's taunts and hideously rude jeers, which he usually responded to with a quick wit and sharp tongue, only to be hit later so as to punish him for speaking back in a harsh manner.

Needless to say, something was _definitely_ wrong with Serif. He was a variation of Sans, after all… sleeping was most certainly among most of their top priorities and favorite "activities". Sans could barely imagine not sleeping; every chance he got, he was sprawled out across the couch, the floor, the closet, the table, or curled up inside of a cabinet, under the table, or in the sink; oddly enough, his bed seemed to be, in Sans' mind, the least desirable place to sleep. Because sleeping in the sink is really that much better.

It was around eleven at night, and both the Papyruses had gone to bed. They shared a room, with the original Papyrus insisting on being a gracious host and practically forcing his counterpart to take his race-car bed while he slept in his closet. Both of them were heavy sleepers and quick to be able to get to sleep.

The original Sans stood outside the bedroom that Serif should have been sleeping in, straining his hearing to see if he could hear any faint snores or rustling of sheets. Instead, he heard graceful- yet still somewhat heavy- footsteps pacing around inside, and after a moment, the hiss of bed springs and soft grumblings.

After waiting with utmost patience for several minutes, Sans heard a repetition of the sounds. The pacing, the bed springs, and the soft mumble of incoherent words. He took a spare key from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door, being as quiet as he could. Even though most people would indeed notice a door opening and a short, big-boned skeleton walking in, Serif probably wouldn't, if he was still acting like he had earlier that day.

Serif had a thin, black blanket wrapped around his shoulders and he sat on the very edge of Sans' bed, shaking his head and whispering indecipherable and nonsensical phrases. His jacket was folded sloppily and placed next to him.

"Hey, buddy," Sans said quietly, standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. "You should be asleep, y'know?"

Serif flinched, and it took him at least several seconds to process what his counterpart was saying. He raised his gaze and coiled back, as if he had forgotten he was standing there in those seconds passed. He stared at him, not saying anything.

"Are you alright?" Sans asked, somewhat unnerved by being stared at so intensely.

"...'m fine… Get out of here…" Serif flicked his hand back and forth, as if it would do something or dismiss Sans.

"Why aren't you sleeping? I know you haven't been for the past week or so," Sans walked forth more, so he was standing at Serif's bedside.

"I have been sleeping," Serif denied the obvious, stifling a yawn and trying to pretend like he wasn't practically drooping from how tired he was.

"Be honest with me. There is absolutely no good lying can do right now. What's up, bud? I am _literally_ _you_ , so I can probably relate to some degree. You can trust me, Serif." Sans fell backwards onto the bed next to his counterpart.

"You… wouldn't be able to relate to this… you've had the perfect life, the perfect brother, nice friends… I don't have any of those…" He pitied himself, slowly opening up to the other skeleton.

"Is that all that's bothering you? Having it a bit rougher than me?"

"...'a bit' doesn't even begin to cover what's happened to my b-brother and I." Serif stumbled over the word, "brother", as if the mention of Papyrus caused him emotional anguish.

"I'm all ears, buddy. Tell me your story."

In all other circumstances, Serif would have hit Sans and refused, but he just couldn't keep it inside anymore. It was hurting him, and killing him slowly. "I w-was twelve when my bro and I were taken in by that s-scientist…" He spoke that word with as much hatred as 'brother' had been spoken in. "He's not like your Gaster. He d-did experiments on us, and Pap w-was only six or so... but he fed us and kept us alive, if only b-barely… even after he fell into The Core, I still was… harmed. Papyrus grew up and… became this… this sadistic, horrifying criminal… How could I let that happen to him…?" Serif clutched the blanket that was wrapped around him tighter, drawing his knees to his chest.

"Oh... " He had been right. Sans could in no way relate to this. "I'm… sorry… but, I don't really know how to respond. I'm not the best with being serious, y'know? But if all that happened so long ago, why's it botherin' you now?"

"...Gaster's influence affected P-papyrus a-and… he's been t-taking it easy on me for the past few w-weeks after you took us in, but he's… done s-some things to me n-no one ever should experience… I-I-I-I'm afraid if I s-sleep he'll h-hurt me when I can't f-fight back…" Serif's breath hitched and he shuddered. "L-leave, now, and if you tell anyone w-what I told you, I'll snap your spine in two..."

Sans just sat there, letting this newfound information sink in. "That's… that's tough. But you need to sleep, you can't even speak properly."

Serif shook his head, somewhat dismissively. "I c-can't sleep. I'm n-not going to s-sleep. I'm g-going to b-be killed if I sleep…"

"No, you're not going to be killed in your sleep. Do you know why?"

"...why…? If you're trying to be helpful, y-you a-aren-"

"I'm gonna sit here and protect you, a'ight? If you sleep, I'll stay awake all night and make sure no one gets in."

Serif shriveled back. "N-no, that w-won't-"

"Don't you say it won't help. You're hurting yourself by not sleeping. I will protect you, but only if you'll let me. Sound good? Even if it looks like you're having a bad dream, I'll wake you up, I promise. I'll fight off any dick that tries to hurt 'ya, in your mind or not, got that?" Sans sounded utterly and completely determined, and knowing him, he would stay true to his word.

That was the first time in all of his life that someone had promised Serif something and was entirely sincere, or that honestly wanted to protect him… "I-if I wake up and you aren't th-there, I'm n-not going to trust you ever again…"

"Yeah, yeah. Now lie down and-" Sans murmured to Serif, who didn't quite have time to lie down before his body acknowledged being let rest and collapsed against his shoulder, his eyes closing and almost immediately falling asleep.

Sans snickered quietly.

That adorable, edgy little shit was sleeping on top of him, weighing him down, completely limp, utterly and completely exhausted.

"...Heh, I guess I've got a bone to pick with your brother, eh?" Sans pat his counterpart's shoulder, chuckling quietly at his own joke. "I'll keep you safe from him, I promise."

And he kept his promise.

 **I'm sorry, that was an incredibly rushed ending…! Soon there will be a kind of 'coming out' chapter with the skelebros, and a certain smol human with anxiety meeting Flowey… Probably also a BP x NCG. Then another Sans and Frisk. Probably also a Frisk x Muffet. Definitely an Underswap story soon.**


	9. Who I am ((Papyrus x Sans))

**Who I am**

 **Sans and Papyrus**

 **This ain't really fontcest, but interpret it as you will. Long story short ((kind of ironic because it's a very, very short chapter)), Sans realizes he's gay in a world that isn't always very accepting. This was inspired by a picture that I'll add to the author's note if I find the link…**

 **Ahahaha. I'm closeted right now in terms of both my sexuality and gender identity. Am I freaking out? Yes. Yes I am.**

 **If you want someone to talk to about your issues, I'm here 3 Love 'yall to bits.**

He sits on the steps, his head in his hands. His breath is shaky and deep. Even though it's dark out, Sans still decides to wait for his brother to come racing home from his sentry post. He has something he desperately needs to tell him. It's been tearing at his insides like a caged animal, desperate and ready to turn to violence to escape its confines.

How come it was _him_ that had to be like this…? This unholy desire burning inside of him, grabbing a firm hold onto his luminescent soul and forcing him to be the odd one out. He was supposed to love _women_ , dammit, women! Not men! He was a male, and men don't love other men! Being gay isn't natural… or is it?

Sans doesn't light up like he usually does when he sees Papyrus jogging down the road, arms open wide. He tackles his short brother into a hug. "Hello, Sans!" He said excitedly. "I saw a strange monster today! -Well everyone else insisted that it was a rock- but it's nice to see you, brother! How was your day?"

The skeleton with blue magic looks up, his face solemn. Papyrus' happy expression falls. "Sans…? What's bothering you?"

He doesn't ask _if_ Sans is okay; he stopped having to do that several years ago. Papyrus is that wonderful, much-needed type of person that can detect almost instantaneously when one of his friends is feeling poorly. One of those types that can just tell they aren't alright.

"Sit," Sans murmurs and pats the step next to him, and his brother sits. "I, was, uh, at Grillby's today, and… I realized something about myself…"

Papyrus cocked his head ever so slightly, unsure whether or not he needed to be nervous about his older brother's dark mood.

"Well, heh, I mean, I've known for a while, but… I guess I didn't really know how to go about telling you this. What I need to say is that… I'm not… like everyone else. I…"

"Go on, spit it out, Sans."

"I'm…" Sans sighs. "I'm gay, Pap."

There's a moment of complete silence and Sans half expects Papyrus to just up and leave, or kick him out of the house. Instead, he's met with something else. "...is that it? I thought you were going to tell me something really important…" He shrugs, not really caring. "I'm going to make some spaghetti! Did you eat at Grillby's or do you need more of Master Chef Papyrus' great coo-"

"Did you hear me? I'm gay! Papyrus, I'm gay! I like other men!"

"So?"

"So I'm not normal! I don't like women like you do!"

"Sans…? Being gay isn't a big deal. You love who you love. I love everyone!" Papyrus grins again.

Sans feels a wave of something like relief rush over him and his shoulders sag. "I w-was so scared that you'd be mad at me," He seems almost like he's laughing, but he's just breathless. "I thought you wouldn't want me as your big bro anymore…"

"Why?! First of all, why would I not want you as my brother, brother? Second of all, why are you making such a big deal about loving someone?"

"... you know, I don't quite know, either."

 **Typed in twelve minutes on a phone with a cold at nine at night.**

 **Huoh.**

 **With no proofreading i'm so sorry**


	10. (AN) Sorry, Guys

_**/Hey guys. It's me. Just a little bit of an update. I won't be updating any of these stories again. Again soon, I mean. There's been some stuff going on that isn't giving me any time to write, or is causing me an inability to do so. Occasionally, I will pop out another chapter for some random story, but it will be out of the blue and spontaneous. I'm moving to a different profile where I'll hopefully be able to have a fresher start. I'm not deleting this profile, however, too many stories on it (wow, a whopping number of three?) and as I said, there'll be an occasional update.**_

 _ **I hope you aren't too distraught, which you probably shouldn't be, because I'm just a useless piece of shit you may or may not have read the stories of.**_

 _ **I'll post the name of my new profile after it's up and running. And as for new and good things to look forward to, well:**_

 ** _I've gotten into Welcome to Night Vale!_**

 ** _I've gotten into Black Butler!_**

 ** _I've returned to the Hetalia fandom!_**

 ** _I have some ideas for Undertale stuff!_**

 ** _I love y'all, it's been really fun. See you around?/_**


	11. (AN) A Fresh Start?

**{** _As promised, I have a new profile. Nothing is up on it yet, but I've decided I'm going to get at least half of the way finished with a story before posting anything so I'll have something to fall back on if I don't have time to work on something. So many people have been saying nice things in the reviews and it's made my day on more than a few occasions._

 _Also, the stories that I'm interested in finishing are going to be cleaned up and rebooted. This includes_ _Comfort Kisses_ _and_ _The Light in Us All._

 _Before I forget, my profile is called Hydrogenstarfuel. The name is a little bit silly, yes, but it's sure a step up from FelixNFalla, yes? I'm probably also going to make an Archive of Our Own account, because let's be honest. is pretty shitty in terms of rules, staff, and website management. Things are going to be really, really slow for a month or two, but then stories will hopefully start steadily cranking out._

 _-From me to you_ **}**


	12. One last AN I'm coming back?

**Well, uh, this is awkward.**

 **I don't know why exactly I felt so strongly about migrating my profile? I kept re-reading over encouraging messages sent to me and reviews and gosh darnit guys i love y'all. There was some family stuff going on at the time and I was nearly a year younger, so that's probably why. I have piles upon piles of ideas for stories, for fandoms like Hamilton, Welcome to Night Vale, Undertale, literally every Studio Ghibli film, and Overwatch. I'll delete all of these author's notes later, as soon as I post the newest chaptor for this story.**

 **I'm sorry for misleading all of you, even if it didn't feel like it to y'all. I don't know why, I guess I feel I've somehow betrayed something? By saying I was going away and then coming back? I'm sorry if that's the case, unfollow me or block me or something if you're made uncomfortable.**

 **Sorry again, at least I'm back now. Love yall!**


End file.
